Conventional displays, such as point-of-purchase displays having a base pegboard and display hardware, are either shipped assembled or assembled in the field. Conventional displays contain a limited and specific functional capability, with the modifiable elements limited to the placement of shelves, racks, and corresponding pegs upon which products are placed and displayed. Such conventional point-of-purchase displays offer little, if any, functionality related to product sensing and inventory control.